


Neck over Shoelaces

by Coolstorybadending



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has no idea about anything ever wtf, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Henry Laurens A+++ parenting man, JB Church- worst human alive, John is jealous, M/M, Maria actually have pLOT and cHARACTER, but it will be there, chat au, skype au, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolstorybadending/pseuds/Coolstorybadending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From French Fucker: neck over shoe laces?</p><p>To French Fucker: head over heels</p><p>From French Fucker: oui</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a lot like bestofwivesandbestofwomen's fic "Parkour Over Problems" but thats only because this is basically based off of our relationship and I'm just writing what i can remember so don't comment that I'm stealing her work, she's an AMAZING WRITER BETTER THAN ME BY FAR READ HER FICS OKAY ENJOY THE STORY

The John Laurens from two years ago never thought he would grow so close to one group of people, then find out he had a giant crush on one person in particular. The John from that time would say, "you're ruining this friendship fam???" and basically would never have continued on like this. 

In the "sacred" group chat, there were people John didn't know in, he guessed, real life, but they had been closer to him than all his other friends. He was closest to a person who called themselves Peggy, who seemed like an entirely knew person from two years ago. Before they were sweet and kind, but now Peggy was someone John not only trusted, but also threw shade at almost everyone they knew. Lafayette was another person John met in the chat, he lived all the way in fucking France. He was still, what John would call, magical, and his best friend. Peggy's sisters Angelica and Eliza were also in the group chat. Angelica reminded John of some strong female warrior people should be learning about in textbooks, and Eliza was absolutely sweet, but still would kick your ass if you got off on the wrong foot with her. Hercules is someone John thought he would never be friends with at first, but he showed himself to be such a dad it physically pained John. He had all the dad jokes you could think of, honestly. Last but not least, Alex. The one John hated himself to have a crush on. The two of them were best friends, skyping with each other a few months into their friendship. John hated to have a crush on Alex for three reasons.

Reason one, his father. John's father, good ole Henry Laurens, would give him hell of he ever found out his son was gay. It's not like his father liked him to begin with, John was usually overlooked or pushed aside by his father. He could say "dad! I cured cancer!" And Henry Laurens would reply "can you get me another beer?" And ignore John completely. But if John ever did come out to his father, he would get disowned completely unless it was some public thing, then John would get some of the attention. He didn't know what would hurt more, that, or getting thrown out.

Reason two, he figured it would be likely that he ruins the group chat's closeness. He thought this reason was sort of stupid and not well thought out at first, but thought about it more and more until it had finally made sense to him. If Alex had liked him back, unlikely, it would cause drama in the group if the two broke up. So, no, he would not be splitting up his group of friends.

Reason three, John Laurens could probably never even dream of asking out Alex. He was so much more confident and flirtatious than John was, John couldn't imagine himself working up the courage to do so. 

In conclusion, fuck that.

[6/4/2016 3:33:20 PM] alexander slamilton: JOHN  
[6/4/2016 3:33:25 PM] alexander slamilton: JOHN U UP FAM  
[6/4/2016 3:33:47 PM] square up: what  
[6/4/2016 3:33:51 PM] square up: im trying to sleep  
[6/4/2016 3:34:01 PM] alexander slamilton: if that was true you'd be ignoring me.  
[6/4/2016 3:34:05 PM] alexander slamilton: ANYWAYS IM GOING TO CALL YOU

Seeing his phone start flashing blue, showing that, yes, Alex was calling him, John fished for his headphones and shoved them into his ears before aggressively slamming them into his phone. The device hadn't frustrated him by any means, John just liked wasting his father's money on headphones, even though they returned everything.

Clicking accept, John put the microphone up to his mouth. "What." John whispered, faking anger.

"How's South Carolina?" Alex asked, speaking at the same volume. 

"Fine I guess?" John answered, obviously being confused. "Why the fuck are you calling me at 4 in the morning?"

"It's only 3:35." Alex said. John could hear the shrug in his voice. "Anyways, we're planning our trip to meet up." Alex added.

John mustered up his "im fucking done" face, even though he couldn't see it. "So you woke me up for a trip that won't happen in the near future?" John asked in a monotone voice.

"Exactly." Alex said enthusiastically.

John felt himself smile. "Okay, which one of us would go where?" He asked.

"You have to come to New York since Sou-"

"Don't you dare insult my South Carolinian culture Alexander Hamilton!"

"What culture?" He asked. John hung up the call, but then quickly called back to argue.

"South Carolina has so much culture!" John argued immediately when they got on the call.

"It's full of white people. White people have no culture." Alex said.

"Tell me Alex, am I white?" John asked.

"...Okay, other than you, its mostly white people in that state. New York is diverse, and it's great. You would come here because i can take you on a tour of the city ironically."

"Damn, you know I like doing things ironically." John jokes. Every time the two talked, John's heart felt lighter. If he was stressed, the minute he and Alex got on skype his stress would turn into bliss. If he was angry at something his dad had said to him, Alex would turn his mood to a happier one. If he was sad, Alex knew all the ways to cheer him up. His anxieties were gone when they talked for hours on hours, this was their second skype call tonight. Alex said he was going to sleep at twelve, but that had obviously didn't work out.

"I know practically everything about you. I'm pretty sure i would be a borderline stalker if we weren't best friends." Alex said.

"No, you're just a stalker in general. You do that to everything." John said, trying to hide the break in his heart when he had called them best friends. Another reason why John would never ask out Alex, he constantly reminded him that they were best friends. And nothing more. He wanted more than anything to be something more to him. "So how long would i stay with you?" John asked, continuing the subject.

"I would say forever, but you have your siblings and you would never leave them behind, so probably a week." Alex answered.

John yawned, a smile still on his lips. "It's accurate. You know to much already." He joked.

"John, I've known you for two years. Of course I know all that and more. I can write biographies on you that are one hundred percent accurate." Alex reminded him.

"You're a nerd." John laughed tiredly, trying to keep his voice down.

"And you're exhausted. Get some sleep, turtle lover." Alex said sarcastically.

"Fine, I guess. G'night, Alex." John yawned.

"Goodnight, John. Love you." Alex said.

"Love you too." John responded. But in a different way than you love me. John thought to himself sadly, ending the call. He thought it was strange that the person you loved most could make you absolutely heartbroken. Opening his text app, he began to text Lafayette, one person who knew how he felt for Alex.

 

-To French Fucker: why is alex so cute

-From French Fucker:  i would not know. i am not in love with him

-To French Fucker: i love him so much

-From French Fucker: you are, how you say

-From French Fucker: neck over shoe laces?

-To French Fucker: head over heels

-From French Fucker: oui

John put his phone next to him on his bed, the device already charging. He didn't know if sleep would reach him again, since all he could possibly think of was about Alexander. That boy would likely be the death of him, John realized. It's not like he minded, as long as he went down happily. He closed his eyes and tried to picture a peaceful scene in his mind to get him to drift off to sleep. And eventually, John did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst yo

John's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the nonstop chiming coming from his phone. The curly haired man looked down at it for a moment, it was Alex and Angelica in the group chat, talking about Angelica's long term, something, they never really labeled themselves, For two straight people, they were okay and a decent couple. Conveniently, his name was also John. However, thankfully, everyone called him JB. It sort of made him sound like the pop star Justin Bieber, and while they could be the same person, both of them sang and played guitar, JB never treated Angelica right in John's opinion.

Scanning the chat quickly, they had mentioned doing a skype call with Alex, Angelica, and JB. Oh, John so wanted in on this. He still had things to do today, he still had to watch his siblings, make breakfast, and all that, so he would have to wait, so he butted himself in anyways.

You have entered the group chat: THIS MEANS WAr

-actual angel(ica): JB is so adorable you have no idea

-actual angel(ica): he played me his guitar all night last night

-alexander slamilton: he sounds great Angelica

-actual angel(ica): You should meet him! He's even more sarcastic than you!

-alexander slamilton: Ha.

-alexander slamilton: Challenge accepted. Does he have skype?

-square up: morning

-actual angel(ica): YOU SHOULD MEET JB TOO JOHN YOU'D GET ALONG GREAT

-square up: i just got here??

-actual angel(ica): yeah but knowing you, you probably read through the chat.

-square up: fuck

-square up: i did

-actual angel(ica): so???

-alexander slamilton: im in

-square up: sure, but can we do it later? I still need to do a few things.

-actual angel(ica): SURE OK HE HAS SOMETHING TO DO ANYWAYS TELL ME WHEN YOU CAN

John smiled down at his phone, chucking it to the side of his bed and  decided to get up and start his day.

****

At about 11 at night, his day was finally done. He had been annoyed all day with a raging headache that was still there and being pushed around by his little siblings. Deciding he would finally get on Skype, he was added into a group with Angelica, Alex, and JB. John saw a call was also going on, and he joined quickly. 

When he got into the call, John was greeted by insufferably loud music that didn't even sound pleasant. He could barely hear himself think.

"Um-" was all John managed to get out.

"John thank GOD you're here." Alex whispered aggressively.

"W-what's going o-" John began to ask before he was interrupted by the guitar being played louder.

"JB i can't hear John, shut the fuck up." Alex sad. The guitar stopped for a moment.

"Hi?" John said more as a question than a statement, opening up youtube knowing he would mostly be ignored all night long.

"John! You're here hi!" Angelica said happily. "He plays guitar for me every night."

"I'd say that it was cute but he plays like shit." Alex said, the guitar getting even louder.

"Can you guys calm down I've had a headache all day." John said.

"I can't hear John, shit music is overwhelming me." Alex replied, his voice filled with annoyance.

John turned the youtube, knowing that most of tonight would be spent with him being ignored. He turned down the call volume as much as he could and started watching videos, deciding that tonight would be a long one. He was pretty sure no one would notice if he had just left the call. So, that's what he did. He hung up the call, proceeding to watch youtube videos. Not even three seconds into the video, he got another call. He answered.

"Don't leave me with this!" Alex begged in a whisper. John hung up the call again, going into his bathroom for more medication for his headache. If he was going back on call, he needed to be somewhat sane.

Calling back the group, he put one headphone in. "JB, stop playing so loudly my head is killing me." John asked.

"Don't worry John, he just plays he doesn't like the noise of his voice." Alex whispered bitterly.

"Yeah no ki-" John began laughing, but was interrupted by the guitar. "Dude, seriously stop." He said.

"While your initials say otherwise, you're no Justin Bieber." Alex said. John could feel the anger in Alex's voice.

"You just hatin 'cuz you can't sing like me." JB said. his voice was thick with a southern accent and was very deep. John had no idea why Angelica was attracted to him in the first place. He wasn't attractive, and as the gayest motherfucker alive John would know, and also his voice is a piece of shit.

"At least I have better grammar than you ever will, you uneducated scum." Alex shot. John let out an "oooohhh" in the microphone.

"At least my mother isn't a stripper." JB tried using a low blow.

"My mother is DEAD, like your mother's pussy was last night." Alex said calmly.

"...We should end this-" Angelica attempted.

"No no, this is fine." John replied, getting up from his bed and going out to the kitchen. In his house there were many rules. He was allowed outside of his room during certain times, and, which he had forgotten that he was not supposed to be out at such a late time. He went to get coffee, knowing fully well that this night would take forever to end. He occasionally would throw in an "ooohhh" at Alex's burns against JB. Alex had the poor guy stuttering and unable to think quickly, which was an affect Alex had on people.

Finished with his coffee, John turned to exit the kitchen, being faced with a tall, dark figure. It was none other than his father, Henry Laurens.

"G-Good evening dad." John said, almost dropping his coffee. The call went silent.

"Jack. Pleasant meeting you in my kitchen at midnight." His father said in a scarily cool tone.

"I went out to get a drink." He explained.

"Coffee is not a drink that can put you right to sleep." His father snapped back. "I assume you cleaned everything?"

"Y-Yes sir." John choked.

"Clean the entire kitchen over again, for being out at late hours." His father said.

"Awe, someone's getting bitched at." JB had snickered. A protest from Angelica was heard. It was small and quiet, as JB's words filled him with sorrow and despair. He was a disappointment to his family. His father expected him to carry on the Lauren's name purely, and he would never be able to do so. He was never good enough no matter how hard he tried and John deep down knew this. John could hear Alex be quick to make a snap back at JB.

"Yeah we're getting bitched at, you're talking." Alex had said, it had mostly gone unnoticed to John, but he knew Alex sounded angry.

"Yes sir." John said, fighting back tears as his father left the room. As soon as he knew his father was out of ear shot, he grabbed his microphone aggressively. "Shut the fuck up JB, I just got in a lot of trouble."

"I hear something trying to talk, but they're a pig so all I can hear is 'oink oink'." he said back at him. John, feeling tears coming on, muted his microphone and got to work on the kitchen. He had only lasted a minute being in there before hanging up the call and proceeding with silent sobs as his thoughts invaded his mind selfishly.

****

Finally finishing the kitchen and heating up his coffee again, John returned to his room wiping tears. He was going to join the call again but was just greeted by spam from Alex

-From alexander slamilton: John are you okay

-From alexander slamilton: god that JB guy sucks im sorry

-From alexander slamilton: are you okay?

-From alexander slamilton: why did you leave?

John didn't want to worry Alex, he wasn't worth all the trouble anyways. He decided lying about what had happened was fine in this situation.

-To alexander slamilton: im fine, i just left so i wouldn't be distracted.

-To alexander slamilton: how was the rest of the call?

-From alexander slamilton: uneventful. I kicked him out and said good night to Angelica. I'm so fucking pissed about this.

-To alexander slamilton: its not a big deal.

-From alexander slamilton: yes it is, he hurt you. You wouldn't just hang up and not answer without saying anything. I know you better than that.

-To alexander slamilton: i can fight my own battles alex, i'm fine. Even if i was hurt, i would tell you.

-From alexander slamilton: you're using proper punctuation, you're upset. 

-To alexander slamilton: Maybe a little

-From alexander slamilton: i rest my case. Angelica is fucking stupid if she continues this with him. He hurt you. She's next, i know it.

-To alexander slamilton: Call me, you shouldn't be writing this where people take records.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitting the call button quickly, John felt himself become nervous and on edge. He was still crying, and he couldn't really do much about it. He suddenly realized Angelica and JB would be dead if Alex heard him acting like this. Best friends need to chill out sometimes.

The call was quickly answered. "Hi." Alex said in his normal voice, no longer whispering. His voice was slightly angry. John knew it wasn't for him.

"Hi." John sniffled in a whisper.

"I swear to fucking god that asshole made you cry, didn't he?" Alex said, anger dripping from his tone.

"Don't-don't go after them. Let it be." John felt himself shake his head, but still whispering.

"He. Made. You. Cry. He won't get away with this." Alex said, beginning to type ferociously. Whenever Alex typed something, it reminded John of a man on a mission. Even if he was writing about something simple, it was what he was reminded of. This time, he was a man on a mission.

"It's a school night, you need rest." John bargained.

"I hate sleeping. Bad dreams." He heard Alex mumble. "Plus if that were true, you would try sleeping yourself. You love sleep." Alex said.

John wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry. Something he hadn't done in awhile."It kind of felt like he was voicing my internal thoughts." John confessed. He heard Alex stop typing briefly, before going right back to doing so.

"Well none of that is true." Alex assured him. "You're amazing, and no one can tell me otherwise." He added. John sniffled a bit, but smiled none the less. "I got so mad i'm talking at a normal volume."

"You're a dork." John sniffled.

"I'm an angry dork." Alex said. "Basically i'm telling the group about the real JB." 

"No, don't, you don't have t-"

"I need to expose him for the real him. He shouldn't get away with any of this." Alex said.

"Fine. You do that, I'm going to sleep." John said, looking at the time.

"Okay, good night. Love you." Alex's voice softened.

"Good night love you too." John smiled to himself a bit, leaving the call. He didn't feel much better, in fact he was still feeling the urge to cry. So thats what he did when he slept. He cried himself to sleep for the first time since his mother had died, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! You're the reasons i keep writing <3 also, this chapter was hella short, but hella important.


End file.
